Relations
by flower gettin' lady
Summary: One of Faye's oldest friends is back in town. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TSC (sadly)**

**A/N: This is something I'm writing to go on the tumblr page with a ton of TSC project stuff. If you don't know what that is, please go read "The Secret Circle: Season Two" on my account and help support our fanmade season 2.**

**Also, I wrote this because I figure that Faye and Rebekah would be badass best friends. Just sayin'.**

**Not spellchecked.**

Faye rolls over on her side, yawning. She looks at the tousled head of blond her next to her, but this time it's not Jake. She supposes that it's wrong of her to be with someone else. The idea doesn't bother her much, mostly because no matter who she's been with there's always been one constant companion. The one person that she's always been there for and always will.

"Faye?" asks the girl. She brushes a few strands of hair from her face.

Faye smiles. "I'm right here, Rebekah."

"Oh. Brilliant." Rebekah says; she doesn't sound particularly thrilled, but she's never been a morning person. She's much more of a night person, especially like the night that had just passed.

"My mom's not home yet." Faye says. She plays with Rebekah's flaxen hair. "She will be home soon, though. I wish she could have more overnight teacher's assemblies."

Rebekah mumbles an "Mmmmm-hmmm" as she basks in Faye's touch.

"She'll be glad to you see you."

"Hardly." says Rebekah. "She thinks I'm a bad influence on you, with my drinking and sleeping around." It's a joke, one derived from an incident a few years ago. Fortunately Faye hadn't been drinking that night; otherwise her mother might have walked in on something much worse.

"Imagine what she'd think if she saw me now." Faye remarks. She rolls out of bed and grabs her underwear from the floor and lamp. "So, are you staying? You seemed pretty upset when you showed up."

It's true, too. Rebekah's been so much nicer to Faye than she usually is. It's not like Rebekah is mean, but she has a violent streak in her. Every vampire tends to have one, so Faye dismisses it whenever Rebekah is rough with her or speaks harshly to her. Still, it's what makes Faye love her. She's sees herself in the blonde's eyes.

Rebekah sighs. "Yeah. My brother, Klaus, died. It was about a week ago."

"Oh." Faye says. She doesn't know how to comfort Rebekah, instead throwing a shirt at her.

"Thanks." Rebekah often takes Faye's clothes with her, leaving her own at Faye's. It's how Faye ends up with numerous new clothes every month or so, to the confusion of the Circle. Melissa says she just has a shopping addiction, but really she barely spends a thing on clothing. "This is pretty. Is it new?"

"Yeah, I thought you might like it and seeing as you'd been away for a while…" Faye trails off.

Rebekah finds her bra, putting it on before she tugs the shirt over her head. "Well, I love it, but you don't have to spend money on me."

A door slams below, and a voice calls, "Faye?"

"Damn, she's back!" Faye hisses. "Quick, get dressed! Hurry!"

There are a few mishaps as Faye and Rebekah scramble for clothing, giggling wildly even though they know they should be silent. Faye trips, hitting her head on the nightstand. "Ow!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine, just get some pants on!" Faye retorts. She struggles to pull a shirt over her head, tangled in the sleeves.

"Faye, sweetheart, are you okay?" her mother calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit!" is Faye's only response as she yells back to her mom, "Yeah, I'm fine, mom!"

Rebekah laughs at her, already dressed. She relents and helps Faye out of her predicament, pulling her arms through the sleeves. She throws a pair of jeans at her. They're both sitting on the bed talking when Dawn walks in.

"Oh… Rebekah. Hello." She says stiffly. Faye hears the disapproval dripping from her tone. "Faye, when did Rebekah get here?"

"Last night." says Faye innocently. She bats her eyelashes at Dawn. "We went to bed at ten, I promise."

Dawn glares, but doesn't want to appear rude. "All right."

When she leaves Rebekah and Faye collapse in a heap of giggles. "I thought she would kick me out for sure." Rebekah gasps. "Of course I could have just compelled her to let me stay, so I suppose it doesn't matter."

Faye nods in agreement, breathless.

"That reminds me!" Rebekah slides off the bed and grabs her bag. "I have more vervain for you." Rebekah loves to manipulate people, but Faye is an exception. She never wants to do that to Faye, and she never wants anyone else to. She fears someone seeking revenge against her will someday come and try to hurt Faye.

Faye takes the leaves Rebekah gives her, trying not to touch Rebekah with them. "Thanks. I ran out a few days ago. What do you say to a nice cup of vervain tea?" Rebekah cringes. "Well, vervain tea for me, maybe some coffee for you?"

"Yes, definitely." Rebekah says. "Today I was thinking maybe I could meet your Circle."

"Why?" Faye is surprised at the hint of jealously in her voice. Rebekah is hers and hers alone; no one knows about her, especially not her boyfriends (Jake being the current one).

"New people are nice." Rebekah smirks. That means she want to get into their heads and mess with them, the way Faye does. Faye grins in approval and leans over to give Rebekah a quick peck on the cheek.

"Let's go out for coffee, then."

**TVD~TSC~TVD~TSC**

At the coffee shop Faye sits very close to Rebekah on one of the couches the Circle often goes to, one arm draped around the girl's waist as she drinks her tea. "You better not kiss me for the next few hours." She warns.

"Yeah, vervain kisses are awful." agrees Rebekah. Faye laughs. "Where is everyone?"

Faye sighs dramatically. "Don't get me started. Cassie always has something going on, whether it is pining over Adam or how her dark magic is consuming her. Adam is just emo, or goth, or something. I don't even know. Diana's probably being a goody-goody somewhere, helping an orphaned kitten from a tree."

Rebekah smiles. "She sounds like Elena."

"Elena sounds like her." Faye counters, but she doesn't really care. She's never met Elena, only heard of her.

After a while Rebekah and Faye are bored of waiting, and Faye gets a text from Diana telling her the meeting is being held at the abandoned house. The two girls walk their, enjoying the fresh air. Rebekah holds onto Faye's hand as they walk, glaring at anyone who stares at them.

"They're so judgmental." Rebekah grumbles as they reach the trees near the abandoned house.

"They're idiots." says Faye. "Besides, they don't know anything. I'm with Jake, so as far as they're concerned you're a close friend."

When they near the house Rebekah complains, "I'm hungry."

"I never thought of that." Faye keeps a supply hidden in her basement for when Rebekah's around, though there's another way she much prefers. She stops Rebekah by a tree and leans back against it, sweeping her hair from her neck. It's far too close to the house to be safe, but she doesn't care.

"I like this plan." Rebekah approaches her slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Aren't I always?" Faye replies coyly.

Rebekah pushes her firmly against the tree, fangs growing in and eyes going red. It fascinates Faye just like the first time. Back then she'd only been ten or eleven, and back then Rebekah was just her friend.

"Like what you see?"

"Just trying to figure out why it doesn't scare me." Faye whispers.

She winces when Rebekah's fangs pierce her neck. That part always hurts, but after a second the sting is replaced by a heady, floating feeling as she becomes rather lightheaded. Faye trusts Rebekah; she's never drained Faye completely, and she usually stops before Faye is so dizzy she can't stand.

As Rebekah pulls away Faye hears someone from the Circle yell, "Faye, is that you?" It's Jake, followed by the rest of the Circle. She wonders how much he saw.

"Might want to cover your neck." Rebekah advises Faye quietly. Faye tugs her scarf up higher.

"Who's this?" Jake asks. "And what exactly was she doing?"

"She was telling me something."

"She really had to whisper it in the middle of the woods?" Clearly Jake misinterpreted what he saw. Faye loves being able to tease him like this.

She smiles. "Yes, she did." She links arms with Rebekah, who has changed her face back to normal and gotten rid of any traces of blood. "Should we head in?"

When they all sit Jake tries to get Faye on his lap, but she sits with Rebekah. The Original whispers, "He's cute." into Faye's ear as she causally drapes an arm behind Faye's back. Faye smirks at Jake's confused look.

Diana starts explain some magic-related incident to them, talking about how they need to prepare for the Balcoins to arrive. It's been the same speech for weeks now, and still Faye hasn't seen any other dark witches other than Cassie and Diana. The whole time Rebekah nuzzles Faye's ear, occasionally whispering something to her that always makes her laugh. First it's about Adam's guy liner, and then Cassie's bored look, then Jake's jealous glares.

"You two want a room or something?"

Faye snaps from her daze, blinking at Adam. "What?"

"I said do you two want a room or something?" he repeats. The entire Circle is staring at her and Rebekah. To be fair, Rebekah has both arms around Faye's waist, her lips close to Faye's ear, and Faye is playing with Rebekah's silky hair. She honestly wonders how they didn't notice before.

"No, we're fine." Rebekah says. She hasn't spoken directly to the Circle until that moment. "You can keep talking about dark magic or whatever that was, it's not bothering us."

Faye laughs, stopping only because everyone seems incensed. "What?"

"It's… weird." Cassie says at last. "We don't even know her name, and you're all over her like…" she stops.

"Her name is Rebekah." Rebekah says. "Faye and I are _very_ good friends. What's odd about that?"

"Umm…" Cassie flushes and glances at Jake, who's seething. "Well, it's just that… it looked like you were kissing Faye's neck in the woods, which isn't something good friends do unless they're a lot more than friends."

Faye knows she should be worried about losing Jake, but she loves having such a huge secret over the Circle's heads, even if it's an obvious secret.

"You want to tell them?" Faye asks Rebekah. She mouths the word "vampire" to her, and Rebekah understands. "They deserve to know."

"Are you sure? He looks like he might not like it." Rebekah gestures at Jake.

Jake says, "Why, should I be worried?"

Faye knows exactly what he thinks she will say, and it's not what she's going to say. "Well… I might as well tell you all. Rebekah's… she's…" she pauses, torturing them. "She's not human."

"What?" the Circle choruses. Jake looks slightly relieved.

Rebekah lets her face change, eliciting a few terrified shrieks. "I'm a vampire."

"Hey, it's okay!" Faye holds up her arms to ward off magical attacks. "She's nice. That's why, in the woods, you thought she was kissing me." Faye lets her scarf slide down a little. "She was just hungry."

"And I'm supposed to be okay with that?" Jake thunders. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little." Faye says. "But I don't mind."

Diana, who was speechless, says, "That's... that's not normal. Vampires are real?"

And that's when the fighting breaks out. Everyone yells all at once, and several times Faye defends Rebekah from magically thrown books or tables. When they calm down Faye manages to convince them that she and Rebekah are great friends, and she loves helping says that Rebekah's a touch-feely person, which is why she was all over Faye. Of course, Rebekah gladly backs up Faye's statement, making sure to push the personal space boundaries of each Circle member as she talks to them, until they're very uncomfortable. Faye loves it. The Circle knows her too well for her to faze them, but Rebekah is like them meeting her all over again.

Finally the Circle accepts Rebekah, even if it's a reluctant acceptance. As they head home Rebekah tells Faye to go back to Jake's, kissing her on each cheek and promising to visit again in a month or so. Faye and Jake go home.

Faye stretches and yawns, in Jake's bed. As she turned to her side and prepares to sleep, she smiles, thinking of Rebekah. She begins to drift off when Jake says, "Was that shirt you were wearing new?" It's odd that he noticed, considering he's a boy.

"Yeah." She says, grinning to herself. "I got it from Rebekah."

**A/N: I have no idea what this even is. Just… yeah. It was in my head so I wrote it down. Have fun and please review?**


End file.
